Starting Over
by LoveyDovie13
Summary: The A Team was defeated. Thier leader is dead, and youngest member is missing. What are they to do, but run? Fragile hearts over-compensate from greif and rage. Everything is impossible for them at this point. But what happens when they stumble upon Jump City?
1. Chapter 1

Blaster Girl, Fly Boy, Hita, Black Fox, Mal-Mal, and Slash have been defeated. The city they protected is in ruins. Their leader and youngest member are dead. They will be assigned to Caution City in three months time.

Villains Defeated:  
Wolf Pack  
Sparr  
Death  
Muse  
Hyena  
Tack-Boy  
The Doll-Maker  
The Moldy Maid  
Lost Mind VooDoo  
Jackle  
The Story Teller  
Kitten  
Snail Gal

Defeated By:  
Jade (See File 13455)

Team Members:

Current:  
Blaster Girl- Female, secondary member, light/laser/death-related powers Hita- Female, secondary member, wind related powers/Tiger Transformation  
Black Fox- Female secondary leader, cat/agility powers Mal-Mal- Female, secondary member, robotic arm, combat speacalist  
Slash-Boy- Male, potential leader, weaponry specialties, agility and sharpened joints

Future Members:  
Phsykik- Male, secondary member, hypnosis/possession/mind-control related  
Shine- Male, combat specialties, light/hypnosis powers  
Ember- Female, potential leader, heat/hallucinations-related powers

Unknown Locations:  
Jade- Female, traitor, stone-related powers

Deceased:  
Katrina-Female, traitor, water-related powers  
Dare- Male, leader, unknown powers


	2. Case File 1347

Hope looked at me grimly as she was thrown though the hole. I looked up at Katrina and started running down the hall, trying to get away. "Oh Hita, are you afraid?" Jade taunted, sneering beside me as I ran. "Just because you got to Katrina doesn't mean you can get to me!" I shouted, and skidded to a halt. "Slash! Get over here!" I shouted up the hall, hoping they hadn't killed him yet. "Oh, don't worry about him. Katrina is taking very good care of him. Just hope he knows how to swim." She snickered, and I gasped. "Slash! Run!" I screamed, and backed up a bit. "Eat my dust!" I shouted, summoning wind to come into the dark hall and swirl dust into the air. The world around us became darkened, making her cough. I pulled my shirt over my mouth, trying not to breath it in. I flicked my wrists, making a spinning whirl-wind of air swallow Jade whole. "Hita! She's com-!" I heard our leaders familiar voice twisted and felt vibrations in the wall, signaling that something was coming. I dropped the wind, and saw a tidal wave coming at me.

My arms instinctively flew around my head, cover ing my eyes and chest. The wave overwhelmed me, as I summoned all the air I could to push it back. The wave was momentarily pushed away, covering the whole passage. I was pushed back by the waters forces pushing against my own. "Kat-rina! You.. Can't.. Do this!..." I struggled with my words, as she emerged from the wall of water. After her, Jade soon followed, her crystal armor retracting. They swiftly landed in front of me, and Jade took a step forwards. "Oh, she can. And she will." I glanced at my former companion, and her grin faltered momentarily. "Awwww! Is the little tiger sad?" Jade mocked, trailing a finger down my face. "You know Hita, I never liked you. Like ever. Such a pity of a power you have here." She sneered, and Katrina bitterly laughed. "I never liked you!" I struggled to shout, trying my best to withhold the giant water mass. "I never wanted to meet you! You might've fooled everyone else, but I knew you were a lair from the start!" I screamed in agony, my arms tiring. "Aww, is that why you let me into your life, your little family, your little home, you-" "That place was never been home. Nor will it ever be!" I scrutinized, and pushed the wall of water further back in a sudden huff. "Is that why you told me your secrets? Let me know your weaknesses?" Jade advanced forwards, continuing. "You won't get angry, will you? You know, Fly-Boy told me you have rage-fits. The whole place turns into a tornado, doesn't it?" She said silkily. "N-no..." I faltered for a second, letting the wave get closer.

"You're calling me a lair? After everything you hide from the others?" Jade started rolling up my gloves sleeve. My arms ached to slap her, but I had to keep the water from getting to the city. It was filled with gasoline. They would light the whole place aflame. "What cuts the deepest? The fact that I took over your life? That I tricked you? That I tore down the pitiful little walls of yours? That I took sweet, sweet, little Katrina? That I took out your whole team? That I managed to find out you dirty, filthy, stupid, little secret?" She rolled up the glove farther, then stopped. "N-No! Stop! NOOOW!" I screamed, lunging at her. The water started to fall, and I quickly pushed it back again. My arms ached, and I groaned in agony. "Maybe it the fact that... Everyone... Liked me." She raised her eyebrows, pointing at herself. "Better than you?" Jade slowly resumed her previous position, and folded back my gloves, revealing a small group of scars.

Katrina's breath hitched, and she let go of the water, staring at me in awe. Jade sent a ball of flames into my chest with power, sending me flying back wards, knocking me into the wall, letting the water rush over me. She stood, glaring at me, as the water surged around us. Her figure became blurry, and a bubble appeared around me. Then it encased Katrina and Jade as well. "WHY?! IM DONE WITH YOU!" Katrina screamed at Jade, as she lunged. Jade laughed bitterly and threw her head back. Sending a flames through her stomach. "Kat-rina.." I struggled, and Jade kicked at my side.

I writhed in agony, her diamond-studded boots digging into my skin. I felt blood ooze into my shirt. "No! I don't need you to take over this god-damned city." Katrina shouted in pain, and drew the liquids out of Jade. Her blood seeped from her insides, as well as other liquids. The substance joined the water, and the bubble shook. Katrina was going to die soon. "Ka-Katrina." I mumbled, and Jade collapsed, but flames somehow manages to sneak their way onto the soil. I watched it, and Jade smirked. "Sucks to be you..." She whispered, and the flames reached the water. I screamed, and the ground shook. Water lighted, and the world seemed to bust open in slow motin. Katrina was blasted against the wall behind me, and my eyes widened. Flames blurred my vision and just as suddenly as the light came, it disappeared.

Street lamps filed my closed eyelids with light, and I opened them quickly. I sat up, bumping heads with someone. My hand flew to my forehead, and there was a groan from beside me. I looked over to my right, and was met with Hopes gaze. Her short hair was singed and burnt. I looked to my left, and Slash was staring at me. "The bomb goes off in about two minutes. The whole underground is erupting in flames, soon to rise up to ground level. We need to get the people out." He said, standing. "Wait, since when are you so serious? And where is Dare? Did he make-" Mal-Mal silenced me with an icy glare. "He.. He.. He?" I stuttered, refusing to admit it to myself. "NO! DARE! Dare! Dare!" I shouted, standing to my feet and running down the nearest alley, then down the streets it passed. "DAAAARE!" I screamed, running around the corner and looking up and down the streets. Civilians looked out from their windows, and stared. I sprinted down the street, and tried transforming. Nothing. It doesn't work under high stress. A single tear made its way down my scorched cheek, and I sniffled. "DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARE!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, falling to my knees. There was a slight pressure of someone's hand on my shoulder, and I growled, flicking them away. I stood, and walked to the rest of the group. "We need to evacuate the city." I said coldly. The rest of the group looked at me, and I placed my hand on my belt. "Before the fire reaches," I commanded, anger leaking through my voice and filling the air with tension. "Go. Now." They stared at me in surprise. "We will not lose our way, now go. NOW!"

The group of teen superheroes wandered around the ashen city, kicking at the dust. "Hope! Hope!" the second youngest called, trying to prevent the tears from cascading down her cheeks. "Hita. She's gone." A brunette said, setting his hand on her shoulder. She writhed at his touch, unfamillair to personal contact. "You don't understand! Hope was_it_ for me! Slash! Why don't you, _of all people,_ get it?!" He backed up, not wanting to set her off. "Im sorry Hita. It's over. Dare is gone. Dead. He's never oming back. Hope might be too." The boy looked at the small girl with sympathy. She let one single tear fall down her cheek, tainting her tan cheek pink. "Fine." She said, wind whirring around her. The ashes stirred, as she trudged down the barren streets. The other members watched with sadness in their eyes, knowing she was turning numb. "Why oes she always do this? When Blast and her got in a fight, she did the same thing." A red-head whispered to her cat-like companion. "I wish Katrina hadn't done it.." The kitty girl said. "I wish we hadn't trusted Jade.. She seemed so helpless when we found her..." Both girls fell silent, upon seeing a blonde boy approach from an alley. "Hey Slash, are you alright?" They asked simultaneously. He shook his head, trembling, covered in water. They both suddenly took in his shaken Ora, and ran to his side. "Guys. We've failed. Everyone. We might've gotten most citizens out, but we failed. Batman assigned us this city for a reason. We failed him, we failed ourselves, we failed Dare. We need to find someplace else to go. Our very definitions are faltering, we need to separate and re-group, before we fall completely off our feet. Now, who's staying with 'The A Team' and who's leaving?" Shine announced, inquiring who was loyal to thier little family. A blonde girl in a glowing golden necklace, black skirt, and black crop-top walked forewards from the pair supporting the water-soaked boy, and stood next to Shine. "I stay." She said simply. "I stay." Said the crippled, soaking boy, struggling to stand next to the pair. "I stay." Announced a light brunette in a soaked purple and blue outfit, as they looked to the others. "I.. I'm leaving." Said a sad-looking boy dressed in green and black. They all nodded, knowing it was for the best. The red-head stood next to the group, saying "I stay." They all took in their surroundings, and turned. The bright sun glared in their eyes as they all started down the road made of rubble, walking towards the coast.


End file.
